Sorry
by TheSummerDemon
Summary: Yuushi did a horrible thing to Gakuto. OneShot YuuGaku.


**Sorry**

**Author:Kaichama**

**My first lemon fic. You can say everything you want, even fire. I love fire, so just go ahead and Comment Welcome! nn!**

**PAIRING: OshiGaku**

**GENRE: Angst, Drama**

**RATING: NC-17/M**

**WARNING: Smut and bad english.**

**DISCLAIMER: Ok, this was not a yaoi manga, they was playing tennis, not doing xxx things everyday, so of course you know it was not mine.**

**-ONESHOT-**

**Sorry**

You didn't understand what was going on. You ran, but he was faster than you. He grope your wrists with one hand. You shouted to him, but he didn't care. He pulled you to the changing room. There was none here since they've went home and just both of you left. He locked the room. You struggled, but he was stronger than you. He smiled. An evil smile. He looked through your eyes, his eyes was full of desires. Then he kissed you. He forced to kiss you so hard, sneaked his tongue in your mouth. You struggled more and more. You never want this all. Never.

"Yuu…shi…"

You couldn't say anything else than that name.

Yuushi just smiled wider.

"I love you, Gakuto," whispered him.

"Yuushi, please, don't---- "he touched your lower part and rubbed it.

"Don't what?"

"Don't… ah--- don't …do.. it… to me…. You can't----"

"Why I can't? You want it, eh, Gakuto?"

"NO!!! I …. Never want to… something like this…. Happen… _with you"_

Yuushi paused. He stared at you coldly. His grip on your wrists was tighten, until you screamed because its pain. He smiled again.

"So, with whom do you intend to do it? Jirou? Atobe? Shishido? Ohtori?"

Yuushi's hand move slowly, openned your trouser's zip.

"Yuushi!!!!"

"Or another man?"

His hand entered your boxer, and rubbed your cock teasingly.

"YUUSHI!!!!!!!!"

"Oh, I see, you wanna do it with a girl, right?"

"Yuushi… please, stop it…"

He licked your neck.

"See, Gakuto, you're hard. Why don't you accept it? You love it too, right?"

"I… don't… ah! Love it!!!"

Yuushi's tongue moved down to your nipples. He licked and sucked it passionately. You panted hardly. You struggled more, but he was too strong. You blamed at your self to have such a light body so you couldn't do anything in situation like this (even you do love your light body in tennis). You just could see your self being exploitate by him. You shivered. You hoped this was just a dream, but it wasn't.

Yuushi undressed you slowly then himself. You begged to him to stop, but he didn't care. You didn't know who this person was; Yuushi became someone you never knew. He kissed you eagerly; until you unable to breath. He pushed you down to the floor, but his right hand still grasped your hands. His weight crushed you beneath him, so you were incapable to move. His other handsgrope your erection and rubbed it. You panted hardly.

"Yuu…shi… please… stop it now…" whispered you powerlessly. He stared at you mockingly, and whispered to you ;

"Never."

He licked your earlobe.

"I would never let you go. No with someone else. I love you, and you'll be mine, Gakuto. You'll be mine."

You have known Yuushi since elementary school. He was your best friend. You told him about everything, he knew you more than the others, even your own mother. He was so important to you. You liked Yuushi, but not in the wrong way. You liked him as a mere friend, no more. You never imagined he would do something like this to you. Never.

He moisted his fingers with your saliva, and insert two fingers in your entrance. You screamed. he prepared you, and whispered to you " I'll enter you".

You shock while he entered you deep. Yet you unable to scream more. You cried, your tears fell to your cheek. He came first and then you came later. He colapsed above you, and once more, he whispered.

"I love you, Gakuto."

Yuushi put his clothes on. He stared at your naked body. You were so weak; you still didn't understand why he did it to you. His gaze was odd, like felt guilty. "I'm sorry, Gakuto… I…"

He paused. He didn't know what to say. He embraced you tightly. "I'm sorry… please forgive me…"

You know you would. Whatever he'd done to you, you know you would always forgive him. You know you couldn't hate him, even he kill you. He was too important for you, you couldn't live without him. He was like your own soul, like water for you life. Your bond with him was odd. You never love him as a lover, but he was more important than a lover to you.

You couldn't hate him. So you just nodded. You smile tenderly, and whispered.

"I do..."

Yuushi looked surprise. He tightened his embrace, tears fell from his eyes. He murmured sorry again and again. You knew you will always forgive him. Because he was the most important person for you. Would you love him like he loves you? You didn't know… you just too tired to know. Would you love him like he love you? You didn't know… you just too tired to know.

_Fin_

**What's the hell am I write here?????? **_**;; crush her own head to the wall;;**_** I'm really sorry if it was annoys you, but I dunno how to end this fic. I'm really really really sorry. If you don't understand, that's not your fault because the author her self don't understand too. It was my first smut, and I knew it was really suck. Can't be helped. I felt my face blushed while wrote the lemon scene… Sorry for the randomness of this fanfic. So once more, Review douzo. I would never know it was bad, very bad or really really bad if you don't tell me. **

Kai Natsuyou.

----------------------------------

© October, 2006 by Kai Natsuyou. All rights reserved.


End file.
